I am happy
by tastybitch
Summary: Youji has finally understood the terror and horror of what his life has been moulded into but suddenly wakes up in Tetsuo's room in a world where the terror does not exist. Was it truly just a nightmare? Does Tetsuo love him now that he doesnt seem to be a mesu anymore? Can he live his life as a happy, normal teenager?
1. Chapter 1

This is it. This is truly the end. Youji could feel his body is on fire and his skin felt like it was melting, feeling the liquid of blood and entrails sliding down his limbs. His eyelids felt too heavy to open but he knew where he was. Tetsuo gripped onto his mid torso and had his head buried in Youji's chest. Youiji let out a whimper with the utter despair he was feeling. These last few days, he felt for the first time connected to a person and can say he felt love. He loved his sister but Tetsuo untapped something more. He visited his house. He met his mother. He found out he wears glasses. He works at a bar. He was adopted. He has a soft spot for cats. He was the only one who had the same body as him. He loved Tetsuo so so much. But this is the end. This body - I hate this body - its because of this he couldn't have found out more about him. What does he like to eat. What does he want to study in college. He's never been to my apartment or seen my room. I haven't introduced him to my sister. He hasn't seen my baby nephew.

This is our fate and our bodies are engraved of this ending. Youji's burning skin stung as his fingers gripped Tetsuo's golden hair desperately, wanting to burst into tears. In that moment he could see flashing red; blood and meat flickering and his form melting, fusing with Tetsuo's - I'm together with him at the end I'm happy and heartbroken -

Youji suddenly gasped loudly and his eyes flew open. His chest stung on how strongly he in took air. His eyes stared at a cream ceiling with a fan slowly spinning and humming. His eyes fluttered, feeling dizzy. But his skin felt cool and not searing hot. Youji felt his hands gripping on bedsheets and slowly let them go, feeling around him. Surprisingly, he found himself on a large white bed. No blood. No meat. No anything. He slowly rose, being weary of what state his body could be in. But no, he looked at his hands and down his body. He was nude only with a thin blanket over his waist but his skin was glowing and clean and not have a sickly tint. Utterly confused, Youji looked around the bed - it was dark, at night so he couldn't make out much besides the above humming of the fan. This definitely isn't my own room, my bed isn't this size. Youji found himself breathing loudly, clutching and unclutching his hands. He could still feel the heavy sensation of that nightmare a minute ago. That was true horror, he could feel his body distort and lose form. He bit his lip with the thought and held his sides with his hands.

An outside noise pulled Youji out of his trance and his head snapped up. A toilet flush and water running from a tap. It was almost foreign to Youji how normal these sounds were. He could hear footsteps on wood and he gripped the sheet under him. His panic spiked with the thought it could be someone like Zenya's father or those people who wanted him to create the Pure Breed coming after him again.

The door creaked open and a large body walked towards Youji.

'T-Testuo?' Youji's tiny voice cracked as he asked in the dark. He heard a click and the lamp beside the large bed illuminated the room. Tetsuo's room. With Tetsuo's low table they worked on before. The ground where Youji slept and found Tetsuo leaning on his shoulder. Tetsuo stood in front of Youji in his powerful and masculine demeanour, his tanned skin glowing in the small light. His dominant golden eyes stared at Youji as he curled up on himself.

'Hm? Something wrong?' He spoke in his low voice. He sat down on the bed next to Youji and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Youji was speechless and could only make choking small choking noises as he stared at Tetsuo with wide eyes. His hands hovered towards him and touched his bare muscular chest.

Its...really Tetsuo. This is Tetsuo. This is his body, his face, his eyes.

Tetsuo stared at the slightly smaller boy with one brow raised and held one of his hands. He peered into Youiji's bewildered face, scanning to see what's wrong. Youji shook his head and threw himself against the familiar comfort of his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Tetsuo automatically returned his hold by framing Youji's with his bigger arms, staring down at his dark, silky hair.

'Are you really Tetsuo? Are you real?' Youji's voice was muffled, being buried into the dark skin. Tetsuo didn't respond immediately but hummed in agreement. He leaned slowly backwards into the bed, one arm holding Youji's frame and one clicking the lamp again. He twisted them both and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Youiji squeezed his eyes in sheer happiness of this comfort he knows so well. This position echoed the terror he felt previously but his body wasn't in pain or burning. Tetsou's heat wrapped around him like a pleasant thought.

This is a beautiful and miserable dream. I get to see what a normal life I could've have with Tetsuo. Sleeping in his bed and being together

Youji let his mind wander and felt his conscious slip slowly as he was held tightly by his beloved.

Youji was surprised when he woke up in the same room, same bed. The room was warm with the sunlight shining through the window, he could even hear birds outside. Youji ran his hand through his hair and looked around again. Tetsuo was gone again so Youji couldn't believe that peaceful moment last night still actually happened. He decided to get up from the bed, his face immediately flushed when the sheet fell to the ground, a reminder that he's still nude. He found a shirt on the ground and a pair of shorts and put them on quickly. The shirt was big on him and hung on his shoulders a bit. He walked out of the room and if he remembered correctly, turned left which would led to the kitchen. He pushed the door quietly, peering into the extending gap - Youji was still uneasy. But there was Tetsuo standing near the counter, pouring hot water into two mugs. He turned around and stopped when he noticed Youji hiding behind the door.

'Good morning. You woke up later than usual' A slight teasing tone was in his deep voice as he casually greeted Youji.

'...good morning.' Youji replied as he walked into the kitchen. Tetsuo carried the two mugs and brought them to the table where they ate once before with his mother. Tetsuo looked at Youji and gestured to him to sit down. Youji pulled out the chair opposite and stared at the mug. It was tea and from the smell of it, it's one of the same ones he owns in his own apartment.

'You look good' Tetsuo commented

'W-what?' Youji's head rose to look at his face in confusion.

'In my shirt. You look good' He nodded at him while he sipped at his tea. Youji felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. Tetsuo never really directly commented on his appearance before and he felt a bit shy about that.

It was strange, this type of scene, the two of them in Tetsuo's house drinking tea in the morning. Youji's mind was bursting to tell him to enjoy this and be happy but in the back of his head he still didn't understand why this was happening. Youji recounted his memories of the past few days where it was him being called to the school alone, Zenya's father, Zenya, Tetsuo arriving and saving him. They ran, all around the school. Completely surrounded by rotting smells and blood dripping from the walls. It was a nightmare that he knew that was happening because Tetsuo held his hand as they tried to escape. He could almost feel the throbbing pain in his legs with the thought of all the running they did.

But here he was, unharmed in Tetsuo's kitchen. Did any of that happened at all?

'Your tea is getting cold. I thought that one was your favourite' Tetsuo's voice cut into Youji's thoughts. Youiji suddenly felt guilty that he barely acknowledged Tetsuo at all.

'S-sorry, I'm still just...a bit sleepy. But thank you, this is my favourite tea...how did you know?' Youiji asked in genuine curiosity.

'You told me yourself. So I bought a box for you to have in my house' Tetsuo's eyes seemed to scan Youji's face again and he couldn't help but to break the eye contact. He wasn't sure why he felt so embarrassed and shy around him right now. There was a slight silence for a few minutes until Tetsuo spoke again.

'Is your...body ok? From last night?' He asked, still staring.

Last night? What? It clicked then and Youji felt stupid not putting two and two together quicker. He woke up nude in Tetsuo's bed. What else could've happened.

But on that thought he did feel slight strain in lower back. Youiji let out a little laugh and Tetsuo's face perked up from the sound. Youji picked up the mug and blew on the tea.

'Regardless, nothing stops you.'

Youji turned on the shower and took off Tetsuo's shirt and his boxers and gingerly stepped into the tub. He closed his eyes as he felt the hot water rain on him.

Tetsuo hasn't mentioned anything from what happened at the classroom or the rooftop. Or anything about the ritual. If anything he seems to be chattier than usual and more relaxed. Youji was always happy to see new sides of him, see different glints in his eyes. But he was frustrated that he couldn't quite relax with him. His thoughts were still nagging at the back of his mind. Is that cult and its' followers around? Are they looking for him and Tetsuo right now? With that thought he looked at his chest. His scar from the accident was still there. He lightly touched around it - the car crash happened. His parents were still dead. But does that still mean his father sacrificed himself for Youji?

Youji rinsed his body quickly and stepped out. Youji looked at himself in the fogged up mirror as he slicked his dark hair back. He's going to ask Tetsuo. He's going to ask his sister again at the hospital and see Makato too.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji wiped the fogged up mirror in Tetsuo's bathroom and looked at his appearance. First thought was that he didn't look like himself, but he knew he still looks the way he would usually keep his appearance. His hair seems to have grown a little longer but his general complexion looked healthy. He was always in poor health before all of the meat incidents so it was what he was used to. But weirdly this body he has now, seems to be in good shape. His skin wasn't deathly pale, but it glowed white instead and his eyes weren't tired looking. Youji had to walk away from the mirror as he felt unfamiliar in this state and shook off any further thoughts. He collected his clothes from the ground and cleaned up a bit, he paused when he heard light knocking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Youji?' He slightly blushed, still not quite used to hearing Tetsuo call his first name. 'Can I come in?' Youji quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, letting the warm air escape. They both looked at eachother for a few seconds and Youji got bashful again seeing the clear adoring gaze from Tetsuo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'...what is it?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I just got a call and I have to change shift at the bar.' Youji nodded, slightly confused of the information. Tetsuo waited for any reaction but then continued. 'I'm sorry, we planned to spend the weekend together but now I have to leave.' Tetsuo leaned on the door frame, Youji watching him seeing how this was his body language of feeling guilty. Tetsuo never breaks eye contact, so it's his slight shuffling that Youji picks up on. He grins to himself, knowing that no-one would really pick up Tetsuo's hints of what he's thinking and feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey, it's alright. I was thinking of seeing my sister so I can call her later.' Youji was going to reach to comfort him but remembered his towel would most likely fall. Tetsuo straightened his back and tilted his head down towards Youji's height. 'Can I call over to your apartment when I'm finished?' His golden eyes pierced through his long blonde lashes and Youji was stunned for a second and being constantly reminded how handsome he really is. In that second he felt a bit inadequate of his own looks in comparison. Youji always felt weird about his body image but this is a new experience going out with someone who always gazes at him. His shoulders slumped into themselves to hide his body a bit without thinking and looked up at Tetsuo quickly. 'Yeah, of course.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ok, I'm sorry again, I'll make it up to you.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji left the house in a daze because Tetsuo didn't let him leave without a goodbye full of tight embraces and kisses. He starts walking towards the train station and it felt good that it still looked the same and felt the same. Youji is trying to find what's different and what's the same, but what's different so far aren't bad things. Youji stepped on the train and the door slid closed behind him. He sat down and placed his shoulder bag beside him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ok time to recollect/span. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Again/span. So far he felt so no pain in his lower stomach or anything symptoms like it. But he doesn't want to count that out yet out. Tetsuo seems happy and affectionate. Youji felt bad again that he didn't respond much to his affectionate mood this morning or didn't chat much. But also with that thought, he was really happy that Tetsuo is ok and is with him. He nods to himself that he'll try to cook something nice for him when he calls over. Youji looked at his bag and decided to root through it for anymore clues. He found his school journal, he's still in the same year, same school. He found his cellphone and opened up his messages. He laughed as the recent ones are from Tetsuo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I bought the tea.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'The grey cat I mentioned yesterday came back this morning.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Mom made you some green curry, I'll keep it in the fridge.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He opened up contacts and laughed again. Three contacts. His sister, Makoto and Tetsuo. It was a step up from the last time he checked his contacts, he had only had his sister and service numbers. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"At least I'm more social in this time. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji stepped off the train and walked towards the hospital. Last time he was here was one of the most emotional days he ever experienced. He can't even remember how he reacted at his parents funeral when he was a child but he knows that day at the hospital was one of times he felt loved the most and also felt grief. His sister told him about the true nature of their parents car crash and what his father did to save his life. And then seeing his nephew for the first time and hearing that he was named after him. Seeing Makoto later crying and pouring his heart to Youji in his hospital room. Coming here would prove if some events he experienced did happen or not in this time. Youiji still isn't treating this as reality because the events he remembered, he remembers so vividly. If Makoto is still in the hospital recovering than that means he was affected by Youji's body state and Youji still has that parasite in his body, just hasn't had any pains yet today./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walked to his sister's room first and peered into the window of the door. It was empty. Slightly confused he walked to the hall where you could see the new borns behind a window. He searched the faces but didn't find his nephew. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'll have to ring her later, she might have returned home to her husband./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turned on his heel and walked upstairs to Makoto's ward. He felt his heart race with tension. If Makoto is here means that he attempted suicide. Because of Youji. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My existence causes more harm than good. Because of me Makoto thought of ending his life out of sheer guilt and wouldn't be able to return to his happy school life properly. He wasted so much time on me. I was such a bad friend, I didn't give him my phone number. I didn't ask if he was ok when he seemed agitated when he saw me with Tetsuo. If I didn't exist my parents would be alive maybe, alive with my sister-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji's thoughts stopped to a halt when he found himself outside Makoto's room. He found his hand shaking as he tried to hold the knob to turn it. The room was also empty. Youji nervously fingered his hair as he looked around for any hints of Makoto or his belongings. He felt he couldn't be relived yet cos the dark thought of him being dead was burning in the back of his head. His hand slapped his pants pocket and whipped his phone out. He flipped it open and rang Makoto's number./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dial tone felt like it was ringing in Youji's ear forever, he could fe-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yo Youji! What's up! I'm just walking my dog right now, that's why I took so long to pick up.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji let out a breath he didn't know he held. He blinked a few times and found that he was smiling widely. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's ok./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Youji? You there?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Y-yeah, yeah I'm here...sorry...I just wanted to hear your voice' Youji said softly/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You heard my voice yesterday morning, jeez! I thought you were at Tetsuo's right now?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji registered that he said Tetsuo by his first name. He always called him by Shironuma, in a bitter tone too. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ah, no he had to go to work. So I'm actually just...wondering around town right now' Youji walked out the room and decided to just leave the hospital, he can disassociate Makoto with this place now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh really, wanna meet real quick then? I'm just by the vending machines that have that weird milk flavour.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji couldn't help to chuckle, he really missed Makoto's energy. In school, he kept telling himself he wasn't good at keeping conversations and struggled to keep up with Makoto's pace. But now he wants to try harder because Makoto chose to talk to him and spend time with him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Sounds good. Wait a few minutes, I should be there soon'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Cool, I'll see you man!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji closed his phone and jogged a bit in excitement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto and Youji walked around the city for a few hours just talking idle talk with Makoto's beagle walking around them happily. Youji usually listens when Makoto talks but he tried harder to have more of a input to the conversation this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Youji, I have to ask you something serious.' Makoto stopped and stared straight into Youji's eyes. The serious air Makoto tried to create was slightly ruined by his beagle hopping around his feet and trying to nip Youji's fingers. He patted the dog's head, not quite sure how to handle dogs since his extend of pets is only the fish tank in his apartment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Exams are coming up and its a matter of life and death if I don't get my hands of Tetsuo's study notes. That man can pass a NASA test like it's nothing.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Is there a NASA test?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yeah, probably you're missing the point here Youji! You need to get those notes off of him or I will literally die.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Literally?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Literally.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji started walking again and Makoto followed pace. 'Why don't you just ask him to go through the notes with you? Wouldn't that be easier?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto opened his mouth and then closed it again. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'That is very true. Man, I don't know, I don't want to annoy him! Stealing his notes is easier'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youiji laughed again and looked at his phone for the time. It's nearly 7pm. Maybe he should run to the shop for some food to make something for Tetsuo tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm going to the convenience store for some food to make dinner, do you want to call over for a bit?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'll have to pass Youji, I can see my little baby is getting tired' Makoto picked up his dog in his hands without much struggle. The beagle yawned and already settled in his arms. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I didn't realize we walked for a good while, but you should call over to mine some time. You haven't been there yet. Ask Tetsuo if he wants to come when he doesn't have work. Or when he's not studying.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Or taking a NASA test' Youji added/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm going to look up if that's a thing tonight'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Let me know how you get on' Youji turned to leave before petting the dog on the head and waved goodbye to Makoto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji walked through the dimly light small store, adding a bag of rice into his basket. Youji felt exhausted talking more than he usually did, but he was happy he really tried. Makoto looked really happy too. Youji collected his thoughts of today. He woke up in Tetsuo's house, Tetsuo is happy and healthy, it's the weekend, both of Makoto and his sister are not in hospital, Makoto is happy and healthy too. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Why was I so paranoid this morning? Everything is so...normal. Normal for a student life. /spanYouji stopped on that thought. He never really had a normal student life. He was always sick and had to repeat a year even. He was used to being alone, only had his sister to contact regularly. But now he has Makoto to talk to. And Tetsuo. He has Tetsuo all to himself. Youji smiled at the thought and walked to the self checkout and paid for his food./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji unlocked his apartment door and flicked on the lights. He slipped off his loafers and put on his slippers he always leaves nearby. Youji was a little bit of a loss on what to cook so he just bought general food and ingredients. He mostly never eats in large portions, he can never handle them as his health would stop him and just end of binning everything. So from the luck of today he's really hoping he can eat a full meal without a problem. Youji cooked what he thinks is a very basic rice meal with chopped veg and sliced chicken. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I tried my best Tetsuo, I'm sorry. /spanWhile he waited for any call from him, he walked to his fish tank and fed them. He pulled a chair and sat in front of them. The soft blue glow illuminated his small bedroom and always had a calming effect on him. He felt himself doze off a bit as he watched the fish slowly swim around the tank. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Tetsuo's name blinking at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hello?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey. I just finished. Do you want me to call up?' Tetsuo's cool and low voice was instantly comforting to Youji. He felt like he haven't heard it in a long time after spending the majority of the day to himself and talking to Makoto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yeah, do. I left the door unlocked' Youji hummed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ok. I'll see you soon.' Youji could almost tell he was smiling on the other end. He was hard to read at times since Youji considered himself a listener and Tetsuo had a habit of completely direct or not at all. But it was still fascinating to him figuring out more about him and recognizing his emotions through his subtle ways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji let his phone slide off his hand as he dozed off thinking about Tetsuo and counting the times he smiled around him. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji laid on the concrete ground behind the school, feeling like a corpse left and forgotten. The rain was relentless and poured down, there was a puddle growing in size around his cold body. The physical pain in his body was unbearable but the seething rage and confusion was even worse. Why did he do this to me. He just used me and left me here. I'm his personal doll, rearranged and then left here. His plaything. He could still feel his burning touches that grabbed places all over his body. I hate him. I hate him because he hates me. Youji watched at a low angle, his tall silhouette become smaller and smaller. He was only able to see him walk away because that's how he fell on the ground and how he left him like. The burning pain grew bigger. I hate him. I hate him so muc- /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji woke up to a glowing blue with a pair of fish eyes gazing at him. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, gently shaking his frame. He whipped his head around and saw Tetsuo, with the glowing blue hitting off his face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm sorry for waking you' Tetsuo bent his knees to be on eye level with Youji who was slouching on his chair. 'I wasn't really sure what to do.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji chuckled at the thought of him looking lost while he was asleep. 'I should be the one saying sorry. I fell asleep even though you called over back from work.' He sat up properly and made his way into the kitchen, looking back at Tetsuo to follow him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I made some dinner, are you hungry?' He asked while he watched Tetsuo loosen his waist coat and place it on the back of the chair. He was a little stunned of this moment, it was so domestic. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh god and I'm the wife of this scene/span. But the thought of being domestic with Tetsuo doesn't seem that- /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I want to...lie in bed with you' Tetsuo's burning golden eyes looked up at Youji, through his blonde lashes. 'If that's ok with you.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh y-you must be tired from work!' Youji unintentionally yelped. He felt blush blooming in his face under Tetsuo's intense stare. Tetsuo's gaze broke though as he let out a yawn, which was tiny in sound./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sounds like a cat. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji lended Tetsuo the largest clothes he could find but he seemed happy with the grey shirt and matching sweatpants. He admired them for a moment in the mirror before sliding under his covers. Youji finished brushing his teeth in the connected bathroom and turned off the taps. As he flicked off the light he watched Tetsuo quietly curl up and hold his pillow against his face. He opened one eye to look at Youji and patted the empty space on the bed. Youji crawled under the sheets and immediately Tetsuo's arms went around his waist, replacing the pillow. Youji cradled his head as Tetsuo's long legs tangled with his. This closeness, this warmth, it seems like it was natural and they've been doing this for years. With that thought Youji ponders how long the two of them are going out in this timeline. His pale, lanky fingers curl around Tetsuo's sandy locks and pets him in a loving, slow pace. He could feel Tetsuo hum against his body, purring would be a better word. Youji smiles, he's just holding a big cat sleeping on his chest. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'How was work?' Youji whispers. He didn't get a response for a moment but he eventually heard a muffled 'fine'. Youji continued to smooth out his hair and looks up at the ceiling. The sounds he could hear was Tetsuo's deep breathing, the bubbles and humming from his fish tank and ambient city noises from outside his window. He was blinking slowly, in rhythm of his hand moving. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo lifted his head slightly to look at Youji with half lidded eyes. 'Did you enjoy the weekend?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji pushes his blonde fringe behind his ear. 'Hmm?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Did you like the weekend we had together?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji looked away for a second. If he had to answer truthfully he only remembers yesterday. He had no idea what he did prior to that night when he woke up in this time. Tetsuo could've brought him to a fancy restaurant or they just spent time in his backgarden petting a cat, he wouldn't know at all. He doesnt know how much Tetsuo has done for him. Or any memories they shared, how they even got together as a couple. He let out a quiet sigh. What did he wake up to? A world where everything is, just normal? He just dreamt of himself being left in the rain and he remembers that very well. His relaxed mood shifted to something sad, thinking about the times where he used to be scared of Tetsuo and what he might do. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'll make it up to you, Youji' Tetsuo's clear voice broke his thoughts. He jumped a bit from the sound of his first name said so earnestly. Youji looked down and found golden eyes fully awake, staring. Youji blinked in surprise. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He thinks I'm mad at him. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You have nothing to make up to me, you dork' Youji mumbled and carded through Tetsuo's hair. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'…...dork?' Tetsuo said wide eyed. He blinked and then he pushed his face into Youji torso again, curling a bit closer. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji couldn't seem to fall asleep after an hour or so of watching Tetsuo sleeping soundlessly. He couldn't move either, Tetsuo locked hin completely in place. Youji was happy seeing him in such a cute and vulnerable image but he couldn't help sigh a few times - being alone with his loud thoughts. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm more paranoid than ever. /spanYouiji wanted something to distract himself from thinking about the same things over and over. He only spoken to Tetsuo and Makoto so far, so he hasn't had new information or evidence on his predicament. He shifted slightly and switched arms before they felt dead while balancing Tetsuo's head. He heard him grumble at the movement and saw a pair of eyes looking at him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Mmm...can't sleep?' He yawned. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Poor guy, he's a good student and has a side job./span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yeah, don't know why really.' Youji answered mostly to himself. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly Tetsuo's arms raised his body to hover over Youji's and his eyes were right above his. Those golden eyes searched his face, giving no indentation what's running in his mind. He leaned his face down and pressed his mouth against his. Youji stayed completely still. He felt like he hasn't been touched like this by Tetsuo in months. He knew that was wrong but he knew this air and mood wasn't driven by the parasitic instinct. Maybe it wasn't controlled by pheromones. That's what he hoped it was. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo only applied the lightest pressure on his lips as one of his large hands caressed his cheek to move to slide into his silky dark hair. Youji couldn't help but to let out a small sound, everything Tetsuo did was just so physically affectionate. Youji never felt anything towards his personal appearance but the way Tetsuo stared at him and traced his face made it seem that he was the most precious thing to him. Youji's pale arms curled up to his large back, hugging Tetsuo. He moved his mouth to his neck and tasted his skin as his hands continued to work down from his hair to his slightly shaking shoulders. Tetsuo wasn't doing much but the sensations were heightening everything for Youji. While Youji had his eyes closed, Tetsuo held his hips and flipped their position. Now Youji was on top of him, with Tetsuo's hand on the back of his head. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I hope...you are more...relaxed now.' Tetsuo said in-between pecks to Youji's forehead. Youji smiled so wide to himself. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's so sweet, he doesn't even know. /spanYouji responded back by tracing patterns slowly into Tetsuo's back with his fingers. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I am, thank you.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'So Youji' Makoto asked while opening up his second ice cream wrapper. 'Did you ask Tetsuo how he's going study for the exams?' Makoto tried to act nonchalant about it but his eyes betrayed him. Youji packed his bag for the next class, clearing his desk. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ask him, he's right over there' Youji tipped his head towards the top of the classroom. Tetsuo caught his eye and perked up at the attention . Makoto groaned in response as Tetsuo walked over. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Good morning, Makoto' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What Youji gathered this morning is that Tetsuo leaves him and Makoto to talk together in the school and there doesn't seem to be any tension or jealousy for his attention. Youji really liked the relaxed air in school so far, it was a good morning with him and Tetsuo getting a train together and walking to school there too. He remembers that he used to do all of these things alone but so far he had someone with him or talked to him all day. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Yoo Tetsuo' Makoto stood up straight to make him the same height as Tetsuo, chewing on his ice cream. 'Youji and I need your help. Youji more so.' Youji shot him a glare. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'What is it?' Tetsuo's face tensed and his hands raised towards Youji. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Aah...it's a academic problem. Youji is not in physical danger don't worry.' Makoto laughed at Tetsuo dropping his shoulders and looking away. Youji laughed knowing that he was blushing in his own way. Makoto grabbed one of Tetsuo's hand and pulled it up between themselves. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'll get to the point here, we need your brain and talents to pass the upcoming exam. Please help us Tetsuo-sensei.' Makoto waited for a response or any kind of reaction while still gripping his hand. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You mean...help you two study?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'To put it very bluntly, yes. But in return, we can do it in my house! I'll treat ye to the best mother Mita dinners ever, plus you two haven't been to my place yet. Two birds with one stone.' Makoto was jumping with excitement just thinking about eating dinner. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'That's fine with me' Tetsuo nodded. Youji looked at him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Are you sure? It's not taking up any important time is it?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo turned to Youji completely and spoke in a quiet tone so Makoto wouldn't hear well. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm spending more time with you, that's important to me.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji's face instantly blushed at the direct statement and he pushed Tetsuo's shoulder. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'How can you say something like that with a straight face!' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hey, hey! Over here!' Makoto playfully shook Tetsuo's large shoulders. 'So I can confirm you will help me and Youji to study then, yes?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'He's helped me study before.' Youji says remembering the two of them in his room and then dozing off together. It was one of his favourite memories. It was when he saw Tetsuo gentle looking for the first time. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo looked at him in confusion. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Did I? When?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji's heart dropped. The air became stilled and awkward. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'W-what? Don't you remember? Kamina-sensei told you to help me and...' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo was not following and still looked confused. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't happen. He doesn't remember because it didn't happen. A sense of sadness washed over Youji. All of his nice memories with Tetsuo...didn't happen. The simple moments together, them eating alone on the rooftop, Tetsuo taking him out to eat ramen with him and- /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'You're probably thinking of another giant blonde guy in our school Youji, don't look so worried about it.' Makoto laughed. Youji tried to laugh as well but it came out as a harsh noise. The three boys stood in confused silence and nobody wasn't sure what to do. Youji wanted to run to the bathrooms, his old haven but before his legs kicked off the bell rang and the boys separated quickly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji didn't pay much attention in class which made him feel bad since he vowed to himself last night he's gonna put more effort into schoolwork but he couldn't help but sigh and draw hard lines in his copy book. He was upset. He has no idea why him and Tetsuo are together. He has memories what build his relationship with him before but now in a time where there was no outside control from Kamina and others for him and Tetsuo to make contact. He was even more frustrated that he couldn't ask Tetsuo himself. How couldn't he just ask 'when did you first talk to me and why' 'do you love me and why'. Youji looked at his page, he had ink slashes filling it. He turned the page and continued. Even with his pervious life, it was horrible and tragic and his time with Tetsuo was limited but at the end he didn't feel alone in the situation. But now. He felt alone again. Everyone is safe and healthy. But no-one knows what Youji knows. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji looked at himself in the boys bathrooms mirror. He was mad at himself for making a mess on his notebook and feeling selfish. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Why am I being so picky when everyone is safe and happy? I got upset that no-one remembers those nightmare-ish things. What a joke./spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanHe turned on the tap and splashed his face a few times. He tried to calm his breathing and make himself relax. He let out a bitter laugh gazing at the stall where he used to run to every time he felt that pain in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach in a wave of weird nostalgia. He almost felt like a past patient walking through a hospital ward he used to be kept at. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He checked his phone for the time and relieved to see the school day is nearly over /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji pulled out his leather loafers from his locker and swapped them with the indoor shoes, in a daze it was all his muscle memory moving his body. He decided to just go straight home without seeing Tetsuo and Makoto anymore today, he felt too embarrassed to talk to them. He walked past the Virgin Mary statue by the entrance door and began to walk fast to his train station. He heard students around him talking and laughing loudly and then the 4 o clock chime ringing loudly but he could swear someone was calling his name. Youji stood on the platform watching the train tracks praying it would show up faster. He suddenly felt a gentle brush against his elbow and he turned around instictivley. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I was calling...you...but I think you didn't hear me' Tetsuo breathed. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh no, he must have ran to catch up me. /spanYouji cursed at himself again and just didn't want to feel more annoying today. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm sorry, I didn't. Youji slightly lied. Tetsuo straightened up properlly when his breathing calmed down and searched Youji's face. Youji squirmed under his overruling gaze and clasped his shoulder bag's strap across his chest. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Are you...upset with me?' Youji expected his usual neutral tone of voice but instead came out was a wavered voice. He instantly panicked. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'No, not at all! I'm sorry, I'm worrying you. I just don't feel...too well that's why I was heading home.' Youji looked into his face but it still looked a bit sad. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'm...bad at...expressing myself. Did I say something that...-' Youji watched Tetsuo struggle voicing himself and it made himself feel worse about wanted to leave without saying anything to him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Tetsuo' Youji put on his most calming voice he could muster. He placed his hand on Tetsuo's upper arm in comfort. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It was nothing you did. Believe me, there's nothing really you can do to upset me.' Youji added to lighten the mood and hopefully make Tetsuo feel less tense. He rubbed his hand up and down. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Maybe if you ate one of my topical fish, I might get upset with you.' He saw Tetsuo's mouth twitch which he hopes was a small smile. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ok' Tetsuo sighed. He touched Youji's hand with his smooth tanned fingers in response. Youji beamed up at him and was glad he looked less worried. Even just a little bit. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They sat down together on the train, setting their bags down on the ground. The jostling noises shook both the boys as it sped through the city. They sat in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. A few moments passed when Tetsuo's voice broke through the mechanical noises. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Do you still feel sick? Do you want me to get you medicine?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Huh?' Youji almost forgot. 'N-no, I just need some rest that's all. I felt sleepy in class.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo whistled through his nose. 'I noticed' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Something sparked in Youji's mind. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That's one of the first things Tetsuo used to do to me. I know this./spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" He'd stare me at me in class. When he was reading out loud, during exams. He always spotted me when I fell asleep./spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Any time. /span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Was it in just Tetsuo's personality to do, just to watch people? Did he do the same with Makoto? Or did he only watch him because he was, a osu? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji slightly shook his head to put a halt to his thoughts and looked at Tetsuo. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Did you and Makoto choose a day to study?' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh yeah' Tetsuo hummed. 'Tomorrow actually.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It should be lively, if it's in Makoto's house' Youji laughed /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tetsuo tipped his head above Youji. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Your stop.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji grabbed his bags and stood up but when he was about to walk off he looked at Tetsuo, not sure what to say suddenly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Text me.' Tetuo brushed his hand once more. 'If you feel better.' /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Youji smiled and brushed back, appreciating the subtle affections in a public space /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I will' /p 


End file.
